


【Evanstan】同事愛不愛

by chingching27



Series: 【盾冬/Evanstan/火TJ】同在一起三部曲 [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 他當他高中時的前男友的秘書，他高中時的前男友當他床伴。Sebastian認為他和Chris的關係就是這麼簡單，一點也不複雜。





	1. Chapter 1

初春的紐約是天堂花園的投影，處處是繽紛的盎然生機。枯了一個冬天的樹木冒出嫩芽，枝頭脆嫩的花苞漸漸綻出粉意，花瓣在空氣中旋轉著落下，一瓣一瓣地鋪成了花毯。

 

Sebastian邊走邊欣賞沿路的美景，回到他熟悉的紐約總是令他心情雀躍。他腳步輕快地踏進Grimaldi’s Pizza，摘下墨鏡掃視了一圈店內，很快就見到坐在窗邊的哥哥。

「Bucky！」他笑著上前狠狠地抱了跟他長相神似的哥哥一把，Bucky抬起手習慣性地揉了揉弟弟的頭：「這趟出差還好嗎？」  
「很好啊，沒什麼特別的問題，都是熟悉的事。」Sebastian在Bucky對面坐下，他沒翻菜單，因為知道Bucky肯定已經幫他點好了：「TJ怎麼又不來？我半年沒見到他了吧？」  
「Johnny帶他去亞洲工作，你忘了？」Bucky好笑地看著他。  
「我記得啊，還沒半年嗎？不是說四月就會回來？」Sebastian皺著鼻子算起日子：「他們不是九月去的嗎？」  
「是十月中，我們九月底吃的飯，因為你十月一號就跟Chris去阿根廷為他的新書宣傳了，想起來了？」Bucky提醒。  
「喔⋯⋯」提起Chris和阿根廷兩個關鍵字，Sebastian的腦袋就恢復成工作模式，十分精準的抓出了行事曆：「我想起來了，9/27晚上在Strip House。」  
「嗯哼。」Bucky點點頭，他還沒來得及問候Chris，Sebastian立刻趕在他前面問候了另一個人：「你和Steve一切都好吧？三個小鬼頭好嗎？」

一說起自己老公和寶貝兒女，Bucky的注意力很快就被轉開了，Sebastian帶著笑聽他說起那些家常瑣事，說到好笑的地方時兩個人一起笑得手上的披薩掉了一桌的屑，說到煩惱的事情時他又立刻端起嚴肅的臉龐為Bucky排憂解難。  
用完餐，兩人又轉到隔壁家的咖啡廳吃點心喝茶。Bucky面色如常，溫柔地聽Sebastian有一搭沒一搭地說起自己的工作和生活，卻也清楚地意識到Sebastian和先前一樣，無論是講工作還是生活，總是能繞過那個在這兩件事上明明佔有極大比例的另一個人，忍不住在心裡微微歎氣。

Sebastian怕他問起Chris，一直都是這樣。

 

Barnes家三兄弟，他，Sebastian，TJ，都是同一對爸媽生的，但是卻分別是在三段婚姻裡。他們爸媽是扎扎實實的歡喜冤家，Julie Hemingway十八歲就生了Bucky，Bucky滿周歲時她才成為Julie Barnes，但兩人的第一次婚姻只維持了半年。  
小提琴家Gavin Barnes在離婚後去了維也納深造，而Hemingway家是布魯克林的富豪，Julie留在紐約獨立撫養Bucky並不為錢所苦，但是兩年後Gavin回到紐約，重逢的兩人竟再次燃起愛火，Julie不顧家人反對離家出走，一年後生下了第二個兒子，以Gavin熱愛的鋼琴家Bach的中間名，取名為Sebastian。  
兩人第二次婚姻撐得久了點，一直到Sebastian三歲又再度離婚，而這時Julie肚子裡已經有了第三個孩子，只是這個孩子沒有保住，而Julie跟Gavin繼續分分合合，到Sebastian五歲時，他們決定再試一次。這次兩人真的非常努力，只是七年後，TJ還在Julie肚子裡時，他們終於徹底地摔碎了這面被黏起過無數次的破鏡。

 

雖然父母婚姻並不是傳統意義上的美滿姻緣，但兩人對孩子倒是十分盡心，三個男孩輪流在父親和母親家住，童年也就這樣順風順水地過去了。Julie和Gavin離婚後，各自有過數段感情，只是從來沒有深入到論及婚嫁。他們在孩子面前一直維持著好友般的融洽相處，但三個男孩都曾經至少聽過一次，父親和母親對彼此的難以忘懷。  
如此糾結的愛，對Bucky、Sebastian和TJ都有著大大小小的影響。

Bucky受到的影響並不算是深，也許是因為他七歲就認識了他的一生摯愛。Sebastian認為比起他的父母，他哥哥跟Steve Rogers的感情才真的算是神仙眷侶。Bucky跟Steve就像是那些粉紅色的愛情小說裡走出來的人，青梅竹馬甜甜蜜蜜，高中定情，大學畢業就完婚；結婚五年後決定要小孩，找了代理孕母，生了兩女一男的三胞胎。  
Steve在白宮工作，是總統的幕僚，工作忙起來時三天沒睡也不稀奇，但Sebastian從來沒看過他錯過Bucky和孩子的大小事。Sebastian的姪子姪女已經快十歲了，Steve和Bucky依然像高中情侶一樣，會在週末牽著手出去約會，在電影院門口熱吻。

 

「你和Steve是沒有參考價值的伴侶。」Sebastian在某次Bucky又要拿自己跟Steve舉例來勸說他時，直言不諱地說：「你們是比高標更前面的金字塔頂端。」  
Bucky翻了個白眼，卻沒有反駁。

 

若說Bucky和Steve是經典愛情電影，TJ跟他老公Johnny則是另一種典型，大概是可以演上十年的青春偶像連續劇。

Julie最要好的閨蜜，當年帶頭揍Gavin的大姐頭Kate Storm，唯一的寶貝兒子就是Johnny。Julie和Kate好得比親姐妹還親，在懷TJ時，她不知哪來的自信，認為已經生了兩個兒子的她，第三胎必定是女兒，早早就說了這個寶寶要給當時才五歲的Johnny當老婆。而這個八歲就會收集整個社區的花去撩妹的未來的花心大少爺，對生出來是男孩的TJ卻認了死扣，每當有女孩前來告白時，他唯一的拒絕就是：『對不起，我已經有未婚夫了，是幼幼班（二年級）（隔壁國中）（大一新生）裡的那個TJ Hammond Barnes。』  
TJ一直認為他不管去哪間學校，一入學就被上面的學長姐欺負，都是Johnny惹的禍。

Sebastian原先很擔心TJ跟Johnny會像他的父母一樣，吵吵鬧鬧一輩子，然而大三就被Johnny騙去登記的TJ，在結婚後反而漸漸穩定下來，到現在好像也不怎麼需要人擔心。

 

到頭來，三兄弟裡唯一處理感情有問題的，只有他。

 

Sebastian攪著已經冷掉的咖啡，在Bucky終於問起Chris的時候，掛起他慣有的笑容說：「他很好，我們很好，一切如常。」  
「還是『如常』嗎？Sebbie？」Bucky輕聲問。  
Sebastian點點頭，忽然想起除了家人外，只有一個人會喊他Sebbie。

 

甜甜地喊，生氣地喊，難過地喊，充滿渴望地喊⋯⋯  
他集了好多種Chris喊他Sebbie的聲音，Sebastian忍不住勾起唇角，忽然好想知道這一刻Chris在幹嗎？

而Chris永遠像是在他心裡裝了探測器一樣，能在他每一個需要他的時刻出現。

 

『晚上我煮了燉牛肉，如果不回來吃要早點說。』手機訊息跳出這麼一句話，Sebastian立刻發了幾個垂涎三尺的表情符號過去，換來兩個俏皮的親吻表情。  
他看了眼手機，抬起頭，對Bucky再次露出笑容：「Bucky，我和Chris很好，真的。」

 

假使他們這種既穩定又飄忽的關係可以維持一輩子。  
假使Chris不會再對他說，他是個自私的人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris和Sebastian重逢的過程

和Bucky用完餐，Sebastian又去喜歡的雜貨店買了一些小東西。那家雜貨店雖說賣的是雜貨，其實是店主從世界各地搜羅而來的雅緻用品，Sebastian凡是覺得缺了什麼東西，很喜歡去那裡逛逛，找找看有沒有恰好符合心意的物品。  
他最喜歡買餐具，偶爾看到真的有趣的廚房用具也會順手帶回家，雖然那些十有八九被Chris認為華而不實，最後都是落到一個美其名為「收藏品」的命運。  
——他家廚房還真有一個抽屜專門裝這些，Sebastian買回來送Chris，但Chris根本沒在用的東西。只是Chris永遠會把那些小禮物仔細地收藏好，定時擦拭整理。

算來他們也同居三年了。

 

四年前，Sebastian從他的前一份工作離職。那時他在一間專門做童書代理與出版的出版社，起先負責翻譯，後來又轉任編輯，過了沒日沒夜的三年，存到了可以省吃儉用活半年的存款，立刻飛也似地逃離了出版業。  
剛離職時他沒什麼事好做，索性去歐洲玩上一陣子。他十歲那年，全家跟著父親在歐洲巡迴演出，歐洲幾個有名的大城市都住過，Sebastian自己還是最喜歡維也納，總覺得這個音樂之都散發著一股悠閒雅緻的韻味，即使只是在路上散步也覺得舉目都是藝術般美如畫的景色。  
他便是在這個城市和Chris重逢的。

說起Chris，時間線又要往前推移了。他們是高中同學，認識沒多久就開始交往，高中四年兩人幾乎所有閒暇時間都在一起，身邊的人不管是朋友還是家人都對此習以為常，甚至有人已經認為他們就是那種夢幻般的高中小情侶，從高中開始交往然後一起上大學，平安順利地畢業後找到合適的工作，然後結婚生子共度一生，類似Sebastian的哥哥Bucky與他的丈夫Steve那樣。  
從小看著Bucky和Steve作為模範般的長大，Sebastian一度以為自己也會是那種幸運兒——至少在他遇見Chris以前，至少在他意識到自己多麼恐懼「承諾」以前。

Sebastian真的以為他們分手後不可能再見面，或者說Chris不會想再跟他見面。  
因為，他既心虛又感動，驕傲又悲傷，甜蜜又沮喪地承認，Chris真的很愛他。

 

那是一場在結合書店與咖啡廳的複合式場地的簽書會，Sebastian在咖啡廳吃早午餐時，瞥見另一側似乎有什麼活動正在進行，想想今天上午他也沒有其他行程，索性過去湊個熱鬧。  
他在人群中找了一張椅子坐下後，才開始張望四周，想知道簽書會的主題與主角。而在Sebastian搞清楚一切之前，簽書會的主持人已經站到了台上，開始介紹本次活動。一分鐘後，Sebastian原以為不會再見到的人走上了台，在眾人的掌聲中舉起麥克風，以他熟悉的笑容開場，侃侃而談自己的全新創作。

從主持人與Chris的對談中，Sebastian得知Chris現在是童書繪本作家，他畫了一整個系列的獅子與小鹿的冒險故事，在美國國內獲得很不錯的銷量，出版社替他談到了歐洲地區的代理，他正要展開一連串的歐洲地區巡迴宣傳。  
當Sebastian拿著Chris的書走到他面前給他簽名時，Chris抬頭看見他，第一個問題是：『這本書是你為你自己買的？還是為……？』  
「為我侄子姪女，我打算買一整套。」Sebastian說，他猶豫了一會兒，才又開口：「好久不見。」

 

簽書會結束後，Sebastian在書店外躲雨，有人從他背後拍了拍他，他轉過頭，看見面色不豫的Chris：『你就打算這樣走了？』  
「我……」Sebastian有些尷尬，他想了想，只好老實回答：「我本來打算要跟你道個再見，但你似乎不太方便。那位女士是你的經紀人嗎？」  
『嗯。』Chris臉色稍霽：『我現在沒事了，要一起喝杯咖啡嗎？』

 

原本Sebastian同意的是當Chris的助理，替他處理一切工作上的大小瑣事。假如說他完全沒想過兩人舊情復燃的可能性，那未免顯得有些虛假，只是事情的進展跟Sebastian原先的擔憂不太一樣。  
他們重逢後第一次上床的隔天，Chris非常冷靜，彷彿這只是個普通的一夜激情，隔天還是該做什麼就做什麼。他把Sebastian叫起來後，跟他說桌上有一份早餐，叫他吃完早餐後趕緊幫他回那些他在歐洲期間延宕的信。

『我帶Dodger去散步，最慢2個小時後會回來，下午我要去出版社討論新書的進度，你跟我一起去。』Chris站在床邊說，準備出門的Dodger興奮得蹦蹦跳跳，Sebastian伸手撓Dodger的下巴，牠便高興地舔他的手。  
「我要準備什麼嗎？」Sebastian努力讓自己腦袋清醒一點，Chris回答：『你是第一次參加，帶著我的電腦就好。好了，快點起床。』說完他便拉著Dodger出門去了。  
Sebastian還呆呆地坐在床上，想知道剛剛那平靜的氣氛究竟是不是暴風雨的前兆？

Sebastian從每天從自己家出門去Chris家工作，到乾脆搬進Chris家跟他同住，Chris對每件事的進展都彷彿瞭若指掌，既不驚訝也不慌亂，而Sebastian卻怎麼也抓不到每件事進展的步驟。  
理所當然比起高中時成熟不少的Chris，還有些不同是Sebastian說不出也想不清的。

 

這日是平日工作日，Chris做了晚餐，Sebastian負責餐後收拾，接著兩人一起工作到10點，各自收拾好後進了房間。

「我今天跟Bucky說了好多話⋯⋯」Sebastian趴在床上，半瞇著眼說話。一如他們一起入睡的每個夜晚，Chris只是靜靜地聽著，一手在他光滑的裸背上輕撫，親吻他白嫩結實的上臂，偶爾在Sebastian徵求他意見時回話，兩人有一搭沒一搭的聊著，直到Sebastian墜入夢鄉。

『你睡著了嗎？』Chris小聲問。  
Sebastian沒有反應，Chris又等了半晌，直到確定Sebastian已經入睡了，他才貼到他臉側，在他臉頰上輕輕一吻。

 

『我愛你，晚安。』


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris對兩人關係的態度

假如我們什麼都不戳破，那即使是泡泡也能在空氣中堅持好久。  
當初Chris在想通了這件事之後，突然覺得內心懸掛已久的焦慮緩慢地悄悄落下了。

 

這個月是Chris宣傳期結束，進入創作期的轉換。前半年他去了幾次南美洲，參與了幾場大大小小的簽書會，也和喜歡他的書迷進行了密切的交流。他的作品雖然在定位上被列為童書，但細膩的文字與可愛的畫風，也吸引了不少成年讀者，在他的簽書會上除了帶著小孩前來的家庭，也時常出現青壯年讀者，和他就故事內容與傳達的意涵進行細緻的討論。  
Chris一直都很喜歡簽書會，他是那種很需要讀者回饋的創作者，簽書會對他來說是和讀者交流最直接的方式之一。  
而在宣傳期結束後，整理一切心得與靈感，Chris又會重新進入創作期。

和Sebastian同居後，這是兩人會一起待在家裡的最長一段日子。即使兩人同床共枕的日子已經過了整整三年，每當回到創作期，比起先前每隔幾天就要離開家門到遠方居住，旅遊在外的時間比住在家裡時間更長的宣傳期，Chris總還是會陷入一種既期待又焦慮的心情。  
他總是很怕這種「太像情侶」的相處會讓Sebastian忽然「醒悟」。

 

當他在維也納的第一場簽書會，抬起頭看見Sebastian出現在眼前時，Chris的心情是又驚喜又慌張。非常清楚自己的成年粉絲組成的他，第一個想法是擔心Sebastian已經成家，為他的子女前來選購童書。為此他毫無展現「遇到前任應有的寒暄」，開口就是直白的問題。  
而簽書會結束後，Chris一邊跟經紀人簡單討論剛剛簽書會上遇到的一些狀況和明天的行程，一邊不著痕跡地在人潮逐漸散去的書店內尋找Sebastian的身影。當他發現Sebastian已經走到了門外，只是被大雨困住了離去的腳步，Chris匆匆結束跟經紀人的對話，快步走向大門，推開玻璃門後輕拍了Sebastian的肩膀，問他要不要喝一杯咖啡？

他試著以「重逢的高中同學」的態度和Sebastian聊天，在得知他正處於工作的空窗期後，Chris提出了工作的邀約。

 

之後所有的事情都神奇地進展平順，擁有出版業工作經驗的Sebastian很快的進入狀況，他的協助大大減少了本來就對創作以外的行政庶務並不拿手的Chris，給了他更多時間專心在繪圖與思考新故事。  
除了工作上的協助，重新擁有Sebastian在身邊，對Chris更是難得的快樂與安心。分手後他花了很多時間走出那個有Sebastian的世界，可是當他重新踏回這個世界後，該煩惱與逃避的事情一下子變得好少好少，縮成了空氣中漂浮的塵埃一般，揮揮手就可以視若無睹。  
當Sebastian捧著他的臉吻他時，Chris閉上眼睛，感覺自己所有的一切終於回到正軌。

 

跟Sebastian開始同居的那幾個月，Chris彷彿是活在一個實境節目裡，他每天都要沙盤推演好幾次今天可能會遇到的情況，想無數個Sebastian想要結束關係的理由，逐一推翻這些理由令Chris得到些許的安心，好像他真的把一切事情都掌握在手心，他可以把自己和Sebastian圈在一個不會破滅的泡泡裡，一起做一個沒必要結束的美夢。  
而Sebastian似乎並不知道這些。除了頭幾天的茫然以外，當他發現他跟Chris的關係可以被界定為「互相解決生理需求的親密同事」之後，他倒是像得到了一個護身符一樣，安心自在的過起兩人的同居生活。

他們幾乎24小時都在一起，工作時間Sebastian陪他出席各種場合，跟出版社洽談新的合作計畫、與經紀人確認Chris的行程、安排他每天的工作、和他一起到外地取材創作；假日裡兩人有時各有安排，有時一起度過。Sebastian掌握Chris完整的行程表，在Chris從不主動要求的情況下，他將兩人的行程放在同一個應用程式裡，兩人隨時可以知道對方今日此時正在何地。  
Chris常在想，假如他們能這樣長長久久的過下去，也許亦是屬於他們兩人的一輩子。

 

「下個月我媽媽生日，你跟我一起回去吃飯嗎？」Sebastian在晚餐時提出了這個問題，去年他就邀請過Chris一起回去，Sebastian父親的生日Chris也受邀在席，不是第一次參與Barnes家家族聚會的Chris，很自然地答應了。  
『你準備禮物了嗎？』Chris問，Sebastian說：「考慮了一些，還沒決定，也許下星期我們可以一起去挑？」Chris點點頭，兩人又談了一些工作上的事與生活中的瑣事。

 

沈溺於這種兩人生活緊緊相連的模樣，Chris無可自拔。  
承諾與名分只是關係的附屬品，這麼多年以來，他第一次覺得這句話也許並不只是推托之詞。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家庭聚會，Sebastian說了不該說的話。

Julie退休後搬到了長島獨自居住，Bucky的工作彈性大，是最常帶孩子去探望她的人；Thomas雖然工作時間也自由，但他常被Johnny拖著滿世界跑，在紐約的時間不多；Sebastian每次跟Chris一起出差回來，也會帶著特地挑選的紀念品或小點心去找她，至少一個月會去見母親一次。  
年輕時的Julie個性張揚灑脫，自己建立了一個化妝品品牌，在紐約就有四家分店，是個積極的職業女性，退休後也不甘寂寞，每天的行程安排得滿滿當當，自有樂趣。

三兄弟說好了，這次母親生日適逢週末，乾脆提早在週五傍晚回去，一家人可以一起過個週末，計劃在後院架起烤肉爐，再租個大跳床給Bucky的三個孩子玩。Bucky會烤個大蛋糕，Chris和Steve能和他一起準備三餐，Sebastian、Thomas和Johnny至少會幫忙帶小孩。  
Sebastian跟家人感情很好，一直都非常喜歡和家人聚在一起。而只要Sebastian邀請他參加，Chris沒有一次會拒絕。

 

週五Chris沒有工作安排，他提議中午過後就出發，帶上Julie喜歡的那家甜點店新出的水蜜桃提拉米蘇，在3點剛過就抵達了Julie居住的社區。

「媽咪！」Sebastian踏進家門，Julie出來迎接他，滿臉笑意地給撲過來撒嬌的兒子一個大擁抱，隨後轉向一旁提著甜點的Chris：「我最喜歡的Chris！最近一切都好嗎？我上禮拜剛給參加社區故事朗讀會的小朋友們念了你的新書，講小熊與獅子那一本，我太愛了！你真是太棒了！」  
『我的榮幸，Julie。』Chris笑著回答，他高中時就見過Sebastian的母親好幾次，Julie一直讓他稱呼自己名字就好，別客套地喊Hemingway女士，兩人關係始終不錯。Julie也是他的作品的忠實讀者，時隔多年再次見面時，Julie絕口不提他和自己兒子糾纏的感情關係，兩人總能像朋友般維持友好的互動。

只有一次，兩人在廚房準備水果，Julie狀似隨意地提起：「Sebastian一直都想著你，你知道吧？」  
『啊。』Chris模模糊糊地回應了一個感嘆詞，隨即動手把流理台上散佈的果皮收拾乾淨，抬頭對Julie笑著說：『廚房的垃圾桶滿了，我拿出去倒囉。』

那從來不是他們關係中的重點，Chris相信Julie也應該清楚。  
只是做為那些複雜的原因中的一環，她同時亦無能為力。

 

Bucky在5點過後帶著三個剛結束社團活動的小蘿蔔頭抵達：Thomas跟Johnny總是會準準地掐在晚餐前現身，所以他們每次都負責洗碗；Steve預計要將近10點才能過來，Bucky說不用等他。  
「新法案讓他們忙得暈頭轉向，這次他又得一整個週末抱著筆電了。」Bucky語氣輕鬆地說，一邊給他大女兒重新綁緊鬆掉的馬尾。

原本一切都順順利利、氣氛融洽，直到晚餐後，Chris照例進廚房準備餐後水果，只留Barnes家三兄弟和Johnny在客廳聊天，Johnny哪壺不開提哪壺的，問起了Sebastian和Chris之後的打算。

 

『結婚之後才發現，有些事靠著一個配偶的身分，竟然簡單多了，想想當初抱著必死的決心，還真是有點傻。』Johnny感慨地說著。  
「必死的決心是什麼意思？有人強迫你不成？」Thomas瞇起眼，狀似好奇地問。還好結婚數年，Johnny對這種陷阱題已經很難掌握：『當然沒有！就算是要死，為了你我也願意做啊！』  
「少來了。」Thomas笑著拿桌上的餅乾袋丟Johnny，Johnny摟住他，轉頭看到Sebastian垂著頭彷彿沒在聽他們講話，又問了一次：『你有打算要結婚嗎？』  
「結什麼婚？我們又不是情侶！」Sebastian脫口而出時，Chris正好端著水果踏進客廳。

 

有些關鍵字是不能隨意使用的，特別是在家族聚會這種，Sebastian最為高度戒備的地方。他對外人怎麼看他和Chris並不在意，但是在父母和兄弟面前，Sebastian越想表示他生活安穩一切正常，越是容易在細節處摔跤。

 

空氣的流動似乎有點停滯，Bucky看了眼Thomas和Johnny，彎下腰把桌上清出一塊空間，起身接過Chris手中的水果盤。Chris交出水果盤後，無視Sebastian身邊那個留給他的空位，落座在單人沙發上，隨手拿起放在茶几上的雜誌翻閱，頭也沒抬地問：『要不要看個電視？』  
「好好，我來開我來開。」Thomas趕緊取過遙控器開始挑選頻道，同時偷推了把Johnny。  
『我剛也沒說跟誰啊……』Johnny小聲辯解，TJ用力擰了他手臂一把，瞪著他示意他立刻閉嘴。

 

Chris接下來的一整晚沒說太多話，不過既沒生氣也沒擺臉色，如往常一般跟大家說說笑笑。Steve抵達後，三組人馬各自回房休息，Sebastian和Chris依慣例一起住在二樓的客房，兩人簡單地沖過澡，便熄了燈準備就寢。  
Sebastian拉好被子時，發現Chris背對著他，面向床邊閉著雙眼，並沒有要給他一個晚安吻的意思，甚至明擺著今晚各睡各的。

「Chris……」Sebastian小聲喊他，挪著身子靠近他背後：「你睡著了？」  
回答他的只有一片沉默。Sebastian無奈中帶著心虛，沒敢再多說話，只是在Chris後頸輕輕一吻，貼靠著他的後背，跟著閉上雙眼。  
感覺到背後熟悉的體溫和抵著他背心的手，Chris動也不動，直到聽見Sebastian的呼吸聲漸趨平穩，他才低聲說：『Sebbie……我們是該談談了。』

身後無人回答，Chris抿緊了唇，明白這句話是他說給自己聽的。

**Author's Note:**

> 預設是一個叫做《同在一起三部曲》的系列文，  
> 分別是盾冬《同學要不要》、Evanstan《同事愛不愛》、火TJ《同床好不好》，  
> 假如能順利寫下去的話XD


End file.
